


Better Than a Book

by RedBeautyFTW



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Red Beauty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBeautyFTW/pseuds/RedBeautyFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Sometimes staying late at work pays off...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than a Book

Belle French spent most of her weekends doing the exact same thing.

Standing in front of the podium at the movietheater tearing tickets for movie goers. It was Friday night and the theater had been particularly busy all evening. She raised her hand, opening and closing her fist. Her fingers ached. She couldn’t wait to go home.

Belle glanced down at her watch. Not much longer now. She breathed a sigh of relief. Once this was over, she could go home and curl up on the couch with her History of American Literature book. Even though her term paper wasn’t due for another week, she decided better to start it now then later. It’s not like she had any plans for the evening. And what better way was there to spend an evening then curled up with a book?

“Hey Belle.”

She turned at the sound of her name. “Hey, David.” She greeted, a smile crossed her face as her coworker approached her. “Thank goodness we’ve finally slowed down.”

“Yeah-“ David released a nervous chuckle. He shifted, placing his hands in his back pocket. “Um, Belle-” He looked down at the floor. When David raised his attention to Belle again, an extremely apologetic look covered his face. “I really hate to ask you this--I know its Friday night and you’ve probably got plans after work, but-“

Belle held her hand up, stopping her in mid-sentence. She already knew where this was going. “How long do you need to me stay?” she questioned, genuinely.

David’s brow knitted together. “Just until ten.” He promised. “With Ashley calling out, it kind of put us short a closer.” He crossed his heart. “Once we get the place cleaned up a little, I swear you can go.”

Belle was not the type of person to leave her friends or co-workers in a tough situation. Even though she was disappointed, she kept the smile on her face and gave David a little nod. “Of course. No problem.” 

David flashed a grateful smile. “Thank you so much, Belle. You’re the best.” He turned away and jogged off to help finish cleaning the theater

Belle raised her eyebrows and breathed out heavily. “Yeah. I’m the best…” she muttered as she turned her attention to the next guest and took their ticket. “Theater seven is to the right. Enjoy your movie.”

***************

Extending her time at work just seemed to make the evening move slower. She glanced down at her watch again to check the time. Not much longer now. She could do this. She could get through the next forty-five minutes. 

“Yeah. Yeah. It starts at ten fifteen. You two need to hurry up because I’m not sitting in this theater all night by myself.”

Belle furrowed her brow at the conversation and turned her attention to the person having it. Her breath caught and her eyes widened. Ruby Lucas. The dark haired beauty she finds herself paying more attention to in class then her Professor. Belle finds herself straightening at the podium, raising her hand to fix her hair or anything else that might be out of place. She clears her throat, preparing to finally having a conversation with the girl she’s admired from a far for months now.

“Good evening.” Belle greeted, feeling her heart stop momentarily when Ruby’s eyes meet hers. God, they’re even brighter up close. She raised her hand, feeling it trying to shake with the movement, and held it out toward her. “Ticket?” _Did that sound rude?_

When Ruby smiled, which was positively stunning, Belle erased the doubt about her tone.

“Do you mind if I just hold off giving it to you for a second?” Ruby inquired, pointing over her shoulder. “I’m waiting on my friends.” Her smile turned to an adorable half grin. “Kind of don’t want to sit in the theater solo, you know?”

“Yes, I heard.” Belle responded before she could stop herself. She inwardly cursed herself, closing her eyes for a second. _Great. Now I just come off as a busy body listening to her conversation._

Ruby furrowed her brow. “Was I seriously loud? I’m sorry. I hate when people do that.” She huffed a small laugh. “It’s not like the entire world wants to hear your conversation, right? I should just stick to texting.”

Belle chuckled nervously. She swallowed hard and cleared her throat again. “Um, you’re more than welcome to take a seat and wait. If you’d like.” She motioned her hand in the direction of a bench adjacent to her podium.

Ruby shook her head. “No, it’s okay. I can stand.” Her eyes danced over Belle for a moment as if she was trying to place her. “Aren’t you in my History of American Lit class?”

Just as Belle opened her mouth to answer, Ruby snapped her fingers cutting her off. 

“Belle, right?” Ruby’s smile widened. Her perfectly formed teeth shinning bright under the movie theater’s florescent lights.

Belle found herself momentarily speechless. Ruby Lucas knew her name. She knew who she was. _What in the world was happening right now?_ She shook her head subtly to shake off the surprise. “Um, yes, Belle.” She chuckled nervously. “That’s me.” Her shaky hand raised as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “You’re Ruby, correct?”

Ruby nodded, her smile remained. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Belle.”

“You as well.”

Ruby stepped closer and leaned on the front of the podium. She was so close, Belle could smell the sweetness of her shampoo. The light scent filled her nose and Belle felt dizzy. She closed her eyes for a second, taking in a calming breath. When she opened them, Ruby was staring at her. Her eyebrow raised and small smirk on her lips.

“You okay?”

Belle quickly nodded. “Y-yes.”

That grin that made Belle feel like she was going to faint appeared on Ruby’s lips. “Here I was thinking I was boring you.” She teased, shaking her head. “I thought I lost you for a good two point five seconds.” Again with that smile.

Belle felt the flush of heat fill her cheeks. She was pretty sure her face was a very odd shade of pink. She swallowed hard and forced a very shaky laugh. “It’s just been a really long day.” She said, quickly. Her hands fidgeted against the wood. “I can’t wait to go home and just relax.”

Ruby raised an eyebrow. “How long have you been working here?”

Belle thought for a moment. She knew the answer. Why was she taking much time to give it? She cleared her throat before speaking again. “Just a few months.”

“Do you like it?”

She gave a small shrug followed by a little smile. “It has its moments.”

Ruby nodded slowly. “Cool.”

There was a sudden silence that filled the area between them. Ruby stared at Belle as if she wanted to say something more, but wasn’t sure exactly what to say. They stood like that for what seemed like an eternity. Locking eyes with one another until Belle couldn’t take the intensity of Ruby’s stare and looked away. Her heart was thumping so hard and so loud. Ruby was standing so close. She swore if this continued, she was going to metaphorically die. 

She watched Ruby for a second as she looked down at her hands, watching her fingers intertwine with one another. If Belle didn’t know any better, she could swear Ruby was nervous. The way her hands were moving, the way she was shifting from foot to foot. The shy little smile she flashed Belle when a couple walked in and she had to step away from Belle to let them people hand her their tickets. How quickly she returned when Belle was finished.

“So, you don’t work at the library anymore?” Ruby inquired, curiously.

Belle furrowed her brow. “How did you know I worked at the library?”

“I-uh-“ Ruby stammered, running her hand through her hair. She immediately shoved her hands in the front pockets of her jeans to stop the fidgeting. “I usually go to that little coffee shop next door before class.” That adorable little smile returned to her lips. “I saw you there one time when I was picking up a book.”

“Oh! I love that coffee shop!” Belle responded, excited. She noticed the amusement in Ruby’s eyes and did her best to curve her enthusiasm. “I-I usually stop in before class as well.” She drummed her fingers timidly on the podium. “And, yes, I still work at the library. Two jobs.” She released a tiny chuckle. “Have to keep up with the college life.”

Ruby chuckled as well. The sound of it cause a tingle to run through Belle’s body. When she took her hand out of her pocket, running it through her silky dark hair once again, Belle felt her knees grow weak. Seeing everything that is Ruby Lucas up close was not helping curve the crush at all.

“Listen, Belle..” Ruby leaned in closer and her scent was taking over Belle’s senses once again. “I was wondering if, I don’t know, maybe you’d like—“

“Lucas!”

Ruby turned quickly at the sound of her name. Her eyes closed for a second and she muttered something under her breath as her friends approached her. “Hey.” She greeted as she glanced at her watch.

“Relax. We have like ten minutes.” The blonde stated.

“And all of that is previews.” The guy with her added.

Ruby rolled her eyes and straightened up. “Belle, this is Emma and Graham.” She introduced, waving her hand in the direction of her friends. “Guys, this is Belle.”

Emma drew her brow together. “Belle?” She turned her attention to Graham. “Why does that name sound familiar?”

Belle’s attention shifted to Ruby and she could see her tense up. She tilted her head curiously and Ruby refused to meet her gaze. There was an obvious shade of pink building on her cheeks. 

Graham snapped his fingers. “From her History of American Lit class.”

“Guys-“ Ruby pleaded, but they ignored her.

“Ohhh, that’s right.” Emma cooed, turning to Belle with a huge grin. “We’ve heard so much about you.”

Belle looked confused. “About me?”

“Guys!” Ruby scolded, loudly before they could say anything else. “Let’s just go in the theater.”

Emma held her hands up defensively. “Alright, alright. Calm down.” She took a step forward and handed her ticket to Belle. Her attention remained on Ruby. “No one’s going to mention your little crush.”

“Oh my God…” Ruby breathed, lowering her head and placing her hand over her face.

Belle felt her stomach flutter. She tore Emma’s ticket, pretending not to be effected by her admission. “Enjoy the movie.” She said as professionally as she could.

Graham stepped forward now. “Yeah, Lucas, you gotta relax.” He smiled at Belle. “You should totally join us once you get off work.” Her winked at her. “Ruby would love the company.”

Ruby pulled herself from her embarrassment long enough to punch Graham in the shoulder. He screeched, placing his hand over the stinging area and stepped passed Belle. She took a cautious step forward and handed Belle her ticket. Her cheeks were burning as she locked eyes with Belle.

“I’m sorry about them.” She said, handing her the ticket.

“It’s quite alright.” Belle responded, tearing her ticket. The smile resting on her lips must have looked ridiculous. Her fingers brushed against Ruby’s when she handed her back her stub. “Enjoy your movie.”

“Thank you.” Ruby stared into her eyes for a moment before lowering her head and walking passed her. She paused, taking a step back. “Hey.”

Belle glanced over her shoulder at her. “Hey.” She returned, with a small chuckle.

“You should, you know.”

A slightly confused look crossed Belle’s face. “I should what?”

“Join us for the movie. You get off soon right?”

Belle simply nodded in response.

Ruby grinned. “I’ll save you a seat.”

Belle watched as she walked away. When Ruby glanced back at her, her heart did the same little dance as her stomach. She looked down at her watch even more anxious to leave work then she was forty five minutes prior. Her teeth grazed her bottom lip and she turned to find David and ask him to let her go.

“Hey, Belle.” David said, rushing toward her. “Sorry it took so long.” He motioned his head toward the back. “You can head out. I think we’re good.”

Belle brightened and tried not to jump on the man. “Thank you so much.”

David shook his head. “No, thank you.” 

When David took her place at the podium, Belle hurried to the back to clock out and change out of her work shirt. She had never in her life moved so quickly to change her clothes. Then again, she had never truly been in a rush to leave work and go home to study. This was different. This was her chance to spend an evening with the girl she’s been dreaming about since the first day she walked into that class. 

And she was not going to let this opportunity go…

********

The theater was dark and the previews had already begun. Belle waited at the bottom of the stairs for the light from the screen to fill the theater and allow her to see the crowd. When it did, she caught sight of Ruby all the way at the top. She waved her hand, ushering Belle to come up. 

If she could have flown up those stairs, she would have.

She climbed quickly, but not noticeably so. Her heart thumping harder with each step. She scooted down the row and stood for a second until Ruby pushed down the seat for her. “Thank you.” She whispered, sitting down.

There was the smile again. “You made it.” Ruby said, softly. 

Belle nodded. “Well, it wasn’t like I had to go home first.” She teased causing Ruby to chuckle.

“This is true.”

Just as Belle went to speak again, Emma leaned forward and interrupted. “Would you two like us to move?” She joked, smirking at Ruby. “You know, give you two some privacy?”

Ruby shot her a look. “Shut up and watch the movie.”

“Technically it’s the previews.”

“Just shut up then.” Ruby ordered as Emma released a snarky laugh and leaned back in her seat, putting her feet up on the chair in front of her. She turned to Belle with a sheepish expression. “Sorry. Seriously. I’m just sorry.”

Belle released a small laugh and placed her hand over Ruby’s. “Don’t apologize. Honestly.”

Ruby’s eyes shifted downward to Belle’s hand resting on her own. She raised her eyes to meet Belle’s again. She moved a little closer to Belle so she wasn’t speaking too loudly. “You think, maybe, you’d like meet me for coffee tomorrow? At the shop by the library?”

Belle knew her face was red and her teeth we showing more than they should, but she couldn’t help it. “I’d love too.”

Ruby flashed a smile that Belle was sure mirrored her own. “Cool.” She moved her hand, intertwining their fingers. “I can’t wait.”

“Neither can I.” Belle responded as she adjusted her position in the seat so she was closer to Ruby.

She had to admit, this was much better than curling up with a book...


End file.
